1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing handler, and more particularly, to a selection member coupling apparatus for a clothing handler and a coupling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing handlers serve to perform each kind of process for clothing and include washing machines, dryers and so on.
The clothing handler is provided with a control panel. The control panel includes a plurality of buttons for applying a power and inputting options for handling clothing, and a plurality of LED (Light Emitting Diode) devices emitting light so as to display a function corresponding to a selected button. And, in order to protect the LED devices from an outside, a plurality of transparent windows covering each LED device are installed.
However, in the related clothing handler, since each transparent window covering each LED device is small, light emitting efficiency of the LED devices is deteriorated and a user cannot easily recognize whether or not light is emitted from a corresponding LED device.